Demigod Academy
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a completely normal teenager: geeky, confused and hormonal. Oh yes, and half god. Now Percy has been sent to a school for half-bloods, and although it is fun, he has never been more confused. The cause of his confusion: a grey-eyed, blonde-haired Daughter of Athena. Add in a crazy love spell from Aphrodite and its gonna be one hell of a year!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay**,** hey there fellow earthling demigods! Sorry, I'm weird… actually I'm not sorry ;)**

**This is my first ever Percy Jackson story so, uh, sorry if its a bit OOC. Basically, it's Percy/Annabeth (of course!), Thalia/Nico, Grover/Juniper and there's slight Silena/Beckendorf, but that's not one of the major pairings :)**

**I hope you enjoy it, sorry if the first chapter isn't very long.**

Chapter One- New School

Percy POV

"Percy!" My mum, Sally Jackson's, voice drifts up the stairs. "Percy, you've got to get up!" I can hear her footsteps pounding up the stairs of our small house. My door creaks open.

Uh-oh.

"Perseus Jackson, I order you to get up this instant!" I turn over in my bed and squint at her through the sunlight pouring in through my windows. I forgot to shut the blinds, again. Damn.

I sit up and groggily rub the sleep from my eyes. My Mum stands in the doorway, glaring at me.

"Alright," I say, raising my hands in surrender. "I'm up!"

Her stare softens and she smiles lightly before turning and waltzing out of the room.

I get out of my bed, stretching, and walk over to my closet. I pull out a dark green t-shirt and black jeans, slipping on my black and green Nike-Airs, before making my way downstairs.

My mum is standing in front of the sink and a pile of freshly made pancakes sit on a plate.

I take a seat and devour them quickly. "Thanks," I mutter, between licking my fingers.

She turns around, smiling, before coming over and kissing my forehead. "Now c'mon! Finish getting ready for school!"

I groan theatrically before scraping my chair across the floor and stomping grumpily up the stairs.

I guess I should explain my life a bit.

I suffer from ADHD and Dyslexia, thanks to me being a demigod, which makes school difficult. I've been to a new school every year, never able to prevent myself from getting expelled. Today was my first day at Demigod Academy. Yay, another chance to humiliate myself and get expelled!

Demigod Academy is a half-blood boarding school, and, because my mum isn't a half-blood, I'm going to be unable to see her, as usual.

My mum was offered an amazing deal by Harper Collins Publishers. They had only one condition: that we move to a different part of America so that we can deal with them more closely. I was happy for her and it was a fresh start for both of us. Back home, I was labelled as a freak, and even sitting next to me at lunch was social suicide.

Today was the day that the train was leaving so I only had a couple of hours to spend with my mum before I left for another year of humiliation.

*** Page Break ***

I stepped with apprehension onto the sleek black train. Looking down at my ticket, I saw that I was in seat 34. I looked around for a few minutes before finally spotting it.

Walking over, I saw that I was in a six-seater booth. The other five people were already sitting down, chatting and laughing comfortably.

There was a blonde girl with grey eyes, sitting next to a black-haired punk girl, on one side of a table. On the other, there was a blonde boy with a scar on his face, another boy with curly black hair wearing a raster cap and a black-haired boy dressed in dark colours. These kids looked cool.

I was going to get picked on before we even arrived.

I nervously took a seat next to the blonde girl. Her storm-grey eyes turned their intense stare on me. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that my unruly black hair was sticking up all over the place while most of these kids looked like models. Except for maybe the curly-haired kid in the Raster cap, his face was covered with acne and he had the start of a whispy beard.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked bluntly.

"Annabeth," the boy with the scar scolded and 'Annabeth's' ears turned slightly pink.

"Uh… I'm Percy," I managed to get out.

"Hey Percy, welcome to Demigod Academy" the boy with the scar said, grinning. "I'm Luke and this is Grover, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth," he pointed at them as he said their names. "Welcome to the group!"

I smiled at him.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

*** Page Break ***

As we walked into Demigod Academy, I couldn't stop staring. It was a massive, cream-coloured stone building with grounds that went on for miles. There were two large gatehouses, and the actual building looked like a fairy tale castle with its four towers.

We walked through the large doorway and my shock increased.

Inside, huge tapestries hung from the walls. There was a white marble floor and a domed ceiling with pictures and carvings of Greek Gods. I could see my dad, Poseidon, standing on the crest of a large wave, trident in hand.

Upon closer inspection, you could clearly tell who everyone was. Luke had the meschievious look of Hermes about him, Thalia's electric blue eyes betrayed her as a Daughter of Zeus, Nico was evidently Son of Hades, and Annabeth's grey eyes made it obvious that she was a Daughter of Athena. That left only Grover, who was evidently a Satyr. I could tell from his limp, and he obviously wore his cap to conceal his horns.

We walked up to the large oak desk. A plump receptionist, her face caked in make-up, sat behind it. She was handing everyone their schedules, an impassive look on her face.

I took my schedule and all of the other necessary information from her and walked back to the group.

"What dorms are you guys in?" I asked.

Luke looked down at his schedule. "29," he replied.

"Same!" Nico exclaimed. He saw Thalia staring at him incredulously. "Not that it matters that much," he added in a lower voice and Thalia nodded in approval.

"I'm in 28," Grover said.

"I'm in 29," I said, feeling sorry for Grover.

"Don't worry man!" Luke yelled loudly. "You're on the other side of the corridor from us!" Then he added, in a ridiculously high-pitched voice, "SLUMBER PARTY TIME!"

Everyone burst out laughing. And by everyone, I don't mean the whole group, I mean every single person in the room. Luke really knows how to yell!

Annabeth and Thalia had already left for their dorms, claiming that they were tired. It was 8:30, so curfew was in an hour.

The boys and I walked over to our dorm and I fell asleep to the neighing of the Satyrs across the hallway.

*** Page Break ***

Annabeth POV

Thalia and I had gone to our room with the intention of sleep, but when we met our new roommate Silena Beauregard it was evident that this was not going to happen.

She kept us up all night, chattering aimlessly. I managed to ignore her until she said, "So what d'ya think of the new kid?"

Silena and Thalia were staring at me intently and I felt my face growing hot. "Which new kid?"

"Percy Jackson," Silena exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think that he is like, sooooo hot. I mean have you seen him? His eyes are so dreamy! And his hair is just so… amazing!"

"Uh," I stammered. "I guess so?"

"Oh my gods!" Thalia exclaimed. "You so like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"No I don't!"

"Fine then," Thalia said, smiling smugly. "Swear on the River Styx that you don't like him!"

"I, um, I swear on the-" I swallowed thickly. I couldn't do it. It turned my back, facing the wall. "Y'know what? I don't need to prove anything to you."

Thalia started cackling from behind me but I ignored her, trying to sleep.

"Do you think he would, like, go out with me?" Silena's nauseating voice drifted over to me, and I suddenly felt an inexplicable resentment to the Daughter of Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter Two!**

**Enjoy, and please drop a review if you have the chance :)**

**XXX**

Chapter Two- Betrayal

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning, surprised at the unfamiliar bed before remembering that I was at Demigod Academy. Groaning, I dragged myself from the comfort of my warm bed.

I changed into an ice blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, slipping on my blue and grey high-tops. I only had two pairs of shoes, high-tops and Nike-Airs.

I walked down the hallway by myself. Luke wasn't up yet and Nico had already left. As I walked down the hallway to the Breakfast Bar everyone was staring at me and whispering. I'd been through it all before, all I had to do was make sure I didn't humiliate myself. As the new kid, that would give me a really bad reputation. I knew from experience.

I made it to breakfast without tripping, got a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and took a seat next to Nico.

Thalia entered the room. There was a girl standing next to her with far too much make-up, blonde extensions, fake nails and high heels, wearing nothing but a crop top that showed off her stomach and a tiny mini-skirt.

Thalia was the complete opposite. Her electric blue eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner and she wore a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black laddered jeans and mid-calf black boots. She looked totally punk and I swear Nico started drooling.

Annabeth was walking behind them. She wore a pale pink t-shirt, a caramel coloured jacket and blue jeans. Her jaw was locked, her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the back of the make-up-caked girls head.

Annabeth's shining blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail but one lock had escaped, framing the side of her tanned face.

The three girls got their food and came over. Annabeth and Thalia sat opposite me and Nico while the other girl latched herself onto my arm.

"Hello," the girl said seductively, batting her false eye-lashes, "I'm Silena." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth scowling as Thalia covered her mouth with her hand in order to stop herself from laughing.

I slowly inched away with an, "Uh, hi?", but Silena didn't seem to get the hint. She inched towards me and I froze.

She leaned forward towards my face. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't pepper spray her, no matter how hard I wanted to.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" She asked breathily.

"Uh… no thanks," I replied, pushing her off. Silena scowled and stalked away.

Thalia and Nico burst out laughing and even Annabeth smirked. I glared at them. "Shut up!"

"Oh my gods," Thalia said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Your face!"

I started laughing too and so did Annabeth. "I wanted to pepper spray her so bad!" I snorted.

After another burst of laughter, we cleared up and headed to class. I had History with Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth and I walked into the classroom, laughing because she'd brought up the 'Silena Incident' again.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luke. He was surrounded by a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders, including Silena.

I was about to ask her why she'd stopped when it hit me. He'd ditched us at breakfast to hang out with them.

Annabeth gave him a small wave when he looked our way, but he ignored us. She gave a small, almost inaudible, gasp and walked over to a seat in the back of the classroom. "You okay?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," she replied, but her eyes were shining. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to wake herself up from a bad dream.

"Seriously? Seaweed Brain? Is that the best you can come up with, Wise Girl?"

"Shut up, Kelp Face."

"Why don't you shut up… uh… Annabeth…"

"Ha," she snorted. "FAIL!"

*** Page Break ***

Annabeth POV

Class hadn't been as bad as I'd expected. Luke's betrayal had hurt, a lot, but Percy and I joked and messed around the whole lesson.

For a moment, he made me forget about Luke.

At the end of the lesson, our teacher, a centaur named Chiron, handed us each a folder. "This is your assessment," he said. "You need to write a report about a God of choice, it cannot be your parent. You shall be working in pairs, your partner is on the sheet. You will need to include information, pictures and main life events of your God of choice. This will be one quarter of your final level. Class dismissed."

"Whose your partner?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me. My body stiffened all over but I couldn't turn around because I knew that once I looked at him my resolve would crumble. Luke always had that effect on me.

"Why's it any of your business?" Percy retorted sharply. He placed a hand on my shoulder and, in a softer voice, said, "Let's go, Annabeth," before steering me out the door.

Once we had left, I leaned against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor.

Percy sat down next to me. "You okay, Wise Girl?"

"I can't believe that he did that," I mumbled, holding my head in my hands. "I've known him for years, and- and he just ditches me for the popular crowd!" I ran my fingers through my messy blonde hair, pulling it out from its ponytail.

"Hey it's alright. He's a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be friends with you." Percy says it with such certainty that it's hard to disbelieve him. "Now, c'mon, we gotta get to P.E." He offers me a hand and pulls me up.

It took us a while to find the gym, so we were late.

The coach is a big pudgy man with a large red nose, greasy black hair and sunburnt skin. He was wearing a repulsive red track suit that made him look even fatter than he was.

He looked at us, sizing Percy and I up, before saying, "You both look pretty fit. You're in Group One. Now go get changed!"

Despite his appearance, the coach wasn't really that bad.

I changed into the girls P.E. uniform, a tight-fitting crimson t-shirt and black short-shorts, before pulling my hair into a side ponytail and heading into the gym.

Thalia was already sitting down and she beckoned me over. "So," she started, a mischievous smile on her face, "You and Percy, both late for class, at the same time. What a coincidence!"

I push her over and she falls on her back, snorting incredulously. "It's not like that!"

"Sure…" she replies, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I swat at her with my hand. "Oh, SHUT UP!"

*** Page Break ***

Percy POV

I was sitting on the cold hard floor of the gym, watching Annabeth and Thalia talking, when Nico walked up to me.

"Hey man," he said, "I'm not sure if you've heard, but, um, Luke's moving dorms."

To be honest, I expected him to do something like that, but I couldn't help myself from feeling angry. Seriously, how much of an evil back-stabbed can one person be? I was about to voice my thoughts when Nico spoke up again.

"Dude, did you know we can paint and decorate our bedrooms? Well, our part of the dorm. And since Luke's moving out, we get half each!"

"Cool! Mine's gonna be… aqua, like the ocean, and I'm gonna get a dark blue rug, and maybe paint some blue waves on the walls!"

"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed, giving me a high five. "Mine is going to be… crimson, with loads of skulls on it, and I'm gonna have black curtains and a black rug! It's going to be totally…"

"Punk!" Thalia said, smirking and fist-bumping Nico. I jumped, not even realising that she and Annabeth had come over.

"Gotta be more alert than that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said smugly.

"At least I could find the gym, Wise Girl!"

"I was the one who found it!"

"… So? Why are you bringing it up, it's not that big a deal!"

"I- you-" Annabeth spluttered with rage.

Just then, Coach walked into the room. "Boys," he yelled loudly, "Take off your shirts!" A couple of boys, Luke included, took off their shirts while I just stared at Coach incredulously. "If you refused to take off your shirt, then you are not happy with your condition. I don't care if you want to or not, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!"

I sighed in resignation before pulling the t-shirt over my head. People started staring at me and I took a step behind Nico. "Dude," he said "What are you doing?"

"Uh, hiding?"

"Not any more," Annabeth replied, pulling me out from behind Nico. She stared at me for a second before turning around.

Thalia was poking her and they had a short whispered conversation. Me and Nico leaned forward to listen, like the true perverts we are.

Thalia was smirking while Annabeth was speaking. "-Not like that!" She whisper yelled. "Besides, at least I don't fancy Nico!"

Nico smirked from beside me. "I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Nu-uh girlfriend!"

"Yu-huh girlfriend!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Fine swear on the River Styx!"

"Shut up," Thalia scowled, turning her back on Annabeth.

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. "Yu-huh girlfriend? Really?"

"Shut up you perv!"

"I am not a perv,

I merely observe!

I'm not being absurd,

I just overheard!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously? That's what you're going with, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yu-huh, girlfriend!"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Today," Coach bellowed, "We shall be practicing our swordplay. If anyone brought their own swords, you are free to use them! You shall be fighting in pairs, boys against boys, girls against girls!" I fist-bumped the air in a 'ca-ching!' gesture while taking Riptide out of my pocket and uncapping it. "First to fight is… Thalia Grace against Silena Beauregard!"

Thalia and Silena stepped into the ring. Thalia won within seconds because Silena was trying not to break a nail.

"Next to fight is… Percy Jackson against Luke-" What? I couldn't do that! There was no way I could win this fight!

I stepped into the ring with Luke. He was grinning at me evilly. Oh boy…

I was going down.

Luke stepped forward, thrusting his sword at me. I brought Riptide up to deflect it, then swiped at his legs with the flat of my sword. He fell on his back, and I lifted my sword to his chest, placing the tip right above his heart.

"Percy Jackson wins!" Coach yelled.

"Yay, Percy!" Annabeth yelled and Luke scowled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I have updated! Aren't you proud of me? **

**Had a 'sleep'over at my bff's house and I got literally zero sleep so sorry if it sucks…**

Annabeth POV

Lessons had finished over an hour ago and Thalia and I had gone back to our dorm to hang out. Silena Beauregard was already there when we got back, setting out a fluffy pink rug on the floor, next to her fluffy pink bed covers and pink vanity. Satiny pink curtains brushed the floor and her third of the room had been painted a nauseatingly vibrant shade of pink. Her vanity was littered with mascara, eyeliner, blusher, perfume, hair straighteners, hair curlers, a hair dryer and… well the list goes on. The air already smelt of Hollister perfume.

Thalia looked like she was about to hurl all over Silena's pink plush fluffy unicorn.

"What," Thalia said slowly, "Have-You-Done?"

Silena smiled a sweet smile. "Why, I just decorated my part of the room, silly."

Thalia glared at her menacingly and Silena smiled again. "Doesn't it look pretty?" Silena cried.

Thalia's whole body began to shake in silent anger. A cluster of lightning curled around her fist and fierce winds blew through the room, scattering papers and homework.

Percy chose that moment to walk into the room. "Hey guys," he started, "Nico and I were wonderi-" He stopped abruptly when he noticed Thalia, his sea green eyes widening. "DUCK AND COVER!" He yelled, diving under a bed.

I looked around desperately. There was nowhere to go, and Thalia looked ready to explode.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Under here!"

"There's no room!"

"Climb on top of me!"

I ran over, clambering underneath the bed and on top of Percy.

"Look, Annabeth," Percy whispered. I stared at his eyes. We were inches apart, his breath hot on my face. "If we're gonna die, I wanna do something first."

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine. I deepened the kiss, running my hands through his raven black hair.

A small BOOM! went off. I climbed off Percy, sliding out from under the bed. Percy followed me, his hair still ruffled.

"What was that?" I demanded.

He looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered. "One last kiss with a pretty girl before I die."

"Oh please," I replied, "I was on top of you. I felt you harden."

He blushed slightly and I smirked. Someone gave a small cough from behind us. I turned around to see Thalia smirking. She had managed to direct the massive blast of energy into the sky so that now there was just a raging storm.

"Ooh, guys…" Thalia said.

Suddenly, Silena steeped out from behind her vanity. It looked like Aphrodite had given her her blessing. Her hair was curled to perfection, her lips glossed. Her eyes were smoky and her skin was flawless. She was wearing a white Greek-style dress that came up to her knees and dipped very low on her chest. A thin gold band was twisted around her waist with another two twined up her arms and her hair threaded with glimmering, shining threads of gold.

"Hello, Percy," she whispered seductively, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she strode confidently up to Percy, swinging her hips like a model. "Mum gave me a makeover just to impress you. Obviously, we're just meant to happen." She trailed her fingers along his chest, then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. I felt myself shaking with envy, though I don't know why. I mean, I barely knew the guy!

Percy nodded. His eyes were clouded and dreamy, but he wore an expression of extreme hunger as he stared at Silena.

Silena smiled at him. "Pick me up at seven," she said, winking. She turned around and looked at Thalia and I, as if just noticing we existed. She caught my eye, smirking, then turned back to Percy. She crashed her lips onto his hungrily. They pulled apart and Percy left, still in a daze.

He must have been under some kind of spell.

When Percy had left, Silena turned towards me, grinning maliciously. "He's mine," she snarled, stalking off evilly.

*** Page Break ***

The next day was a Friday, which was a relief. I had History first lesson, and I didn't want to sit by Percy if he was going to do nothing but sit there drooling over Silena.

Thalia was running late (she couldn't find her sunglasses, which she needed to look 'punk'), so I was by myself when Luke surprised me in the corridor.

"Look, Annabeth," he said, "I didn't mean to ditch you yesterday, it just all went to my head and… I-I am so sorry."

"Y'know what, Luke? It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me. It's up to you. Just don't mess me about again." I replied, pushing past him.

"Annabeth!" He cried, grabbing onto my arm. I froze. "I want to be friends with you, I really, really do. But… I'm just not so sure about this Percy guy. You're going to have to choose; me or Percy."

I bit my lip. "Could you- could you give me some time?"

"Of course Annabeth. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting…" And with that he left, leaving me with possibly one of the hardest decisions of my life.

When I entered the Breakfast Bar, Percy was making out with Silena Beauregard. Rage courses through my body. I hated that girl, I hated her with every fibre, every cell of my very being. She was the sole bane of my existence, the thorn on my rose, the rain on my parade, the Darth Vader to my Luke Skywalker.

I made my decision.

I walked over to Luke's table.


End file.
